


Do As I Say Bitch-chan

by xxlacie



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlacie/pseuds/xxlacie
Summary: The teacher has assigned group work and your partnered up with Laito who finds the work boring and has something in mind that is more exciting.





	

“Nfu~ Bitch-chan how does it feel? Amazing right~? Ufufu aren’t you glad I made you put it on before class?" 

You clenched your thighs together to disguise the small humming sound of a bullet vibrator Laito had made you put inside your panties before coming into class. With the promise if you didn’t come during class while he controlled the speed and modes, he’d give you tasty reward. 

"Mm? Not going to answer me bitch-chan? What if I do this?" 

You gasped as the bullet started to pulse against your clit harder and your juices start to flow out more. Your breathing started to hasten while Laito giggled playing with the controls sending your body into a spiral of pleasure.

"Bitch-chan~ You’re going to come aren’t you? Nfu~ Such a lewd bitch-chan you are! It’s okay, come let all your classmates see just how lewd you are~!" 

As much as you didn’t want to admit he was right, Laito was spot on. Your body started to tingle and ache as you approached your release. Without even thinking you let out a rather audible moan and fall forward onto your desk. 

Some classmates turned their attention to you and Laito with raised eyebrows. Inside your head you started to wonder if a few of them knew what just happened as you swore you heard a few exchange snickers. 

 _Is she okay?_  
_She suddenly just gasped and fell forward onto her desk…_  
_You don’t think she..?_  
  
You felt your cheeks burn in embarrassment but your body started to ache in excitement. The realisation came upon you that since being Laito’s bitch-chan you started to get aroused more with pain and now humiliation. 

"Ahaha! Bitch-chan you came, how cute~ There are still a few minutes left of class though. Ufufu~ I could just take you now and let your classmates watch us make love. Ah what’s with that look? You aren’t that masochistic yet bitch-chan? Ok, ok then I have something better in store for now~”

Laito shuffled closer and pulled you into him. His scent was always intoxicating you felt your head spin. With a swift motion he grabbed one of your free hands and guided it into unzipping his pants. Staring at the obvious buldge restricted by his leopard print green briefs you instantly felt your body have two responses. One, that what you were about to do was risky and humiliating to do in class. Two, despite the cons of it your body craved what was set before your eyes. 

Against your better judgement, you released his erection from the restricting material. Numerous times you had either given him a blow job or a hand job but each time still felt like the first, only your hunger for it grew more. You propped yourself to give the appearance you were just resting your head on Laito’s lap as you started to give gentle licks up the length. 

With every teasingly lick you could hear Laito let out a soft moan while he stroked your hair. Soon the both of you were to the point that licking wasn’t enough. You took the tip of his cock and started to slurp before taking the entire head of it and nibbling on it while occasionally flicking your tongue around.

“Ufu~ Bitch-chan…that’s good…You practice while I’m not around don’t you? Nfu, of course you do because you like to please me..Ahh~" 

Not only was his scent intoxicating but so were his low moans. They drove your body crazy that with every small suckle you gave and moan you got from resulted in your panties just becoming more drenched with nectar. 

"Mm…bitch-chan~ Keep going…! Keep pleasing your Laito-kun…until he fills your mouth with lots of his love." 

Laito had stopped stroking your hair by this point and instead had his fingers tangled up in your hair. When you’d start to suck harder he’d pull at lock of hair he had tangled up which caused you to give a muffled moan that gave off small vibrations running down his shaft giving him pleasure. As Laito started to hasten his panting you knew he’d most likely be coming soon. It didn’t matter anymore that you were in class, you just wanted Laito to come. 

You moved your body a bit more as you took the entire length of Laito’s cock into your mouth. While it was uncomfortable at first and you felt like gagging you quickly accustomed to the sensation before sucking him at a fast pace. 

"Ungh…No good…! Bitch-chan!!" 

Without a second more you felt a hot sticky liquid hit the back of your throat. Normally you could swallow with ease but this time there was a lot of cum and you had Laito deeper in your mouth than usual. Like a good bitch-chan you managed to swallow and wipe up the rest that escaped your mouth. 

"Good bitch-chan~ Drinking your milk is good. Nfu~ You like the taste right? After all it is your Laito-kun’s love! Ufufu~”

The two of you had been carried away that you hadn’t noticed you gained the attention of most of the class. Your cheeks burned a little at the revelation but part of you couldn’t help but feel highly turned on. 

“Mm? What is it everyone~? Is there a problem with my bitch-chan giving me some affection during this dull class? Oh~ I see, you all want to watch us two make love right? Nfu~”

The room feel silent as all eyes were on you two. A lot of girls glared daggers at you while some looked away in embarrassment. Majority of the males had grins on their faces as if they were thinking you were the class slut to go to for favours. Surprisingly the only thought you had to yourself was that the fact a few months ago something as lewd and humiliating like this would of been the end of your world. Now, it’s just the start of a whole new one filled with an adventure of kink and lust with a sadistic vampire called Sakamaki Laito.


End file.
